


A Hint of Sweetness

by lintmaster1989



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hospital Setting, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintmaster1989/pseuds/lintmaster1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ren recovers in the hospital one early morning, Aoba sneaks in some of Tae's doughnuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hint of Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+from+Tumblr).



As Ren’s chest slowly rose and fell with each breath he took during his quiet slumber, Aoba took in the view with a quiet serenity that differed from the usual inner turmoil just a week prior. Aoba received a mysterious call a week ago informing him that his “brother” was recently admitted to the neighborhood hospital. It was then, when, baffled beyond belief, “Sei” opened his eyes only to reveal the miracle of Ren gaining a new bodily form; a last remaining gift from Sei before he resigned to his fate. Now, as the birds chirp softly while bathing in the weak morning sunlight, Ren sleeps in the hospital bed between the rough overly bleached sheets, and Aoba, sitting in a worn down plastic chair, breathes in the calming air, and it fills his lungs. It fills Aoba’s lungs with peacefulness that he has not sensed in quite a while, as if he just is able to breathe for the first time after a sea of darkness. He looks at Ren’s relaxed face and notices when Ren’s eyes flicker open slowly when he fully leaves the world of dreams behind.  
Aoba firmly grasps Ren’s hand while smiling softly.

“Good Morning, Ren”

Ren tries to respond to his boyfriend’s polite morning greeting, only to be interrupted by a large yawn that inadvertently causes him to cover his mouth with his free hand. Aoba quietly chuckles to himself before quickly bumping his forehead against the half-asleep man. As they stare at each other’s eyes, Ren smiles through the thickness of his medicated and half-asleep state of mind and finally responds a groggy “Good Morning, Aoba.” Aoba says nothing in response, but simply kisses Ren’s lips. Sitting back down on his chair, Aoba leans over to his side to open his blue duffel bag and searches for something while sticking out his tongue slightly in concentration. Eyeing the blue duffel bag next to Aoba, Ren is struck heavily with the memories during his allmate days whenever he would travel in that bag. He remembers sticking his head out from the confinements of the bag, tongue hanging out from his mouth, and feel the nice breeze that ruffles his artificial fur. One time, he was accidently awoken from sleep mode to only come face to face with a rather recently purchased adult magazine. Ren could not help as his lips upturn into a small smile as he recounts the memory of a rather embarrassed look on Aoba’s face when he realized Ren noticed the magazine. 

Caught up in the moment of recounting his allmate days in his mind, it takes Ren a few seconds to notice when Aoba opens a small container that he retrieved from his bag. When Aoba opens the container, a familiar scent fills the room; it is a scent that Ren could recall with much accuracy. Its softly sweet aroma mixed with a hint of fried oil fills Ren’s sense of smell, and, a feeling still strange for Ren to completely understand, Ren stomach suddenly feels unexplainably empty. Sitting in the container is some of Tae’s famous doughnuts, only warm, but still fresh enough to release their aroma.  
Aoba, then, glances toward the closed hospital door before placing his right pointer finger to his lips.

“I know I am not supposed to bring in outside food, but I couldn’t wait for you to try some of Tae’s doughnuts.”

“Ah, I see.”

“You always said something about wondering if the doughnuts tasted as good as they smelled. Well, now that you have a body…”

Catching on to Aoba’s intentions, Ren felt warmness spread inside of him, and he briefly wondered if that is a concerning medical ailment to bring up to his doctor. Regardless, Ren muttered a small thank you, and he struggled to move his arm from his side- since he used intense concentration to even move his head from side to side. The concentration to move his entire arm, something that currently feels like it is made of lead instead of flesh and bone, only results in slow movements and intense pain that burrows deep inside of his very core. Aoba automatically steadies Ren’s shaking hand with his own as he carefully holds Ren’s wrist. Ren groans slightly from the shots of pain running through him whenever someone, or himself, moves any part of his body. He curses to himself that even with his own body, holding Aoba with his own two arms will take longer, but any form of ill will vanishes when Aoba intertwines his fingers with Ren’s trembling hand. With a gentle smile, Aoba places Ren’s arm back to its original position, and Aoba hatches a new idea with a giddy smirk.

“Ren, don’t move too much. It hurts you.”

“It’s alright, Aoba.”

“No, I want to take care of you like you always did for me. So, instead, here!”

Slightly blushing, Aoba slyly stands up and leans over his slightly confused boyfriend. He, then, waves a doughnut in front of Ren’s mouth and teases with all the confidence he could gather, “Say, ahhh!” Up close, the doughnut smells even more sweet and the empty feeling of hunger increases in the pit of Ren’s stomach. However, Ren furrows his eyebrows in confusion but says a quick “ahhh” as ordered. Aoba drops his head and lets out a small laugh mixed with embarrassment and amusement, but he soon returns to meet Ren’s confused gaze.

“I am feeding you, silly.”

“Feeding me?”

“Yeah, this is what…..lovers do. Just open your mouth wide and I’ll place the doughnut in it.”  
“Understood.”

Ren opens his mouth wide enough, but not enough for the pain to become unbearable, and Aoba slips in the slightly warm doughnut. Ren closes his mouth and chews slowly, taking every moment to enjoy the warmness of the doughnut. The contrasting sponginess inside the doughnut compared to the relatively gooey outside texture catches Ren by surprise, but the overall sweetness of the small round fried dough remains the same throughout. While not overbearingly sweet, the sweetness slightly numbs Ren’s under developed tastes buds, however, Ren suddenly feels a craving for more. Ren finishes eating the doughnut and looks at Aoba expectantly, and, as a result, Aoba beams at Ren’s obvious craving for more. Aoba reaches for the container, which was previously placed on the chair, and sits down on the edge of the bed before commenting tenderly, “It looks like you like them, huh?”

“It differs from the food I regularly eat here.”

“Heh, well, the food here is pretty bland.”

“But, it tastes, from my understanding, sweet?”

“Yeah, doughnuts are supposed to be sweet. Did you like them?”

“Yes. I would like more, if it is fine with you.”

Aoba sighs with relief as he takes another doughnut from the container and waves it in front of Ren before shyly muttering, “Good, because I made these for you. Without Granny’s help.” Ren, again, felt a surge of happiness and warmth spread throughout him when he hears his boyfriend mutter those words, and he smiles wide enough for his cheeks to lift up the corners of his eyes. 

“Thank you, Aoba. They are delicious.”

Aoba grumbles an embarrassed, “No problem,” and feeds Ren another doughnut. Sure, Ren enjoys the overall sweetness of the doughnut -the way it leaves him craving for more and the way it satisfies his hunger- but, truth be told, he enjoys Aoba’s sweetness a great deal more.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post short little ficlets in my Tumblr blog occasionally, at lintmaster1989. I take fan fic requests as well, if anyone is interested. If you wanna talk DMMD, go ahead and make friends with me. I love talking about these nerds. I REALLY DO. Have a pleasant rest of your day~!


End file.
